


just know that i got you

by heygirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: Sara and Ava don't like each other. But they have to learn to get along for the sake of their baby; their fake baby for their stupid health project.





	1. Stuck Together

Sara Lance doesn't necessarily hate Ava Sharpe; she'd just rather never have to be in the girl's presence unless absolutely necessary.

Ava Sharpe doesn't hate Sara Lance either. She just rather forget she exists. 

The entire school knows this information; it's public knowledge among the students and the teachers. So how they end up doing a three-month long project together, no one knows but it isn't going to fly with either one of them.

Moments after their names are called and they are expected to retrieve their fake baby from the table where the toys are sat in the front of the room, the room is silent. Everyone's eyes are on the two girls and the two girl's eyes are on each other. 

"Umm, I don't think that will work." Sara says first, turning to speak to Mr. Hunter, the new teacher. 

"I have to agree with Sara. We can't be partners." Ava says.

"Yeah, it's common knowledge that we can't work together." Sara adds.

"It's not a choice, girls. All the other partners are assigned and I've chosen the two of you to work together." Mr. Hunter says. 

"Can we work alone? That way you don't have to change anyone else's partnership and Sara and I wouldn't have to work together." Ava suggests, hopeful.

"I do not have enough babies to give you each one. You're going to have to work together." he replies.

The two girls look at each other with annoyance plain on their face. Sara goes to argue once before before the teacher interrupts her.

"If you two would rather take a 0 for this assignment that's worth a third of your grade, then I won't fight you. So please, either come collect the baby or sit down so we can get these other students their babies." he says, clearly over the argument.

Sara and Ava make eye contact for a few seconds before rising from their seats to walk to the front to the table at the front of the room.

"So, which one do you want?" Sara asks Ava. 

Ava looks at the rows of fake babies and picks a boy with dark hair.

"That's the one you want?" Sara asks.

"Ok, why did you even ask me if you were just going to fight me on it?" Ava spits out.

Sara puts her hands up in a placating gesture, "At least get the one with blonde hair. That way he, at least, looks like us."

"Oh my god, Sara. It's a fake baby, not our real baby." Ava says. 

"Girls, if you've made your decision, please go sit back in your seats. You've already disrupted class enough for one day, I think." Mr. Hunter says.

Sara quickly grabs a boy with blonde hair before Ava can react and returns to her seat. 

Ava huffs and follows suit. 

This was going to be a long three months for both of them.


	2. Split Custody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava try to work out a schedule for taking care of their baby

"Okay, so I think we should come up with a schedule for who has the baby." Ava says, not two seconds after the bell rings and their fifth period health class is over.

Sara is walking a couple paces ahead with Zari and Amaya, who were partnered together for the same project. She turns around to face Ava. 

"We literally just got the baby. Can't we figure this out like tomorrow or at least later today?" Sara says, walking to her locker.

"I'd rather get this done now so that we can spend as little time together as possible." Ava responds.

"Well I'm busy right now, so I don't have the time for this." 

"Actually, I know for a fact that you have sixth period free and so do I, so let's just do this. Hanging out with your friends can wait." Ava says, holding their baby in one hand as she struggles to hold her books in her other one. 

"Are you stalking me?" Sara says, smirk on her face.

"In your dreams, Lance. I just wanted to make sure that we didn't have any classes together, which obviously we do." Ava replies, annoyed. 

Sara brushes Ava off, "I don't have time for this right now, Ava. Zari and I are going to play basketball." 

She turns to leave with Zari to the basketball courts when she hears something she doesn't expect to come out of Ava's mouth.

"You know what? I'm happy we got paired together. You can just be the deadbeat mom I know you'll be for this baby and I can do this project all on my own without having to worry about you messing up my grade." Ava fumes.

Zari and Amaya find a sudden interest in their baby and aggressively ignore the fight brewing between the other two girls as Sara angrily responds, "Well, too bad. I don't trust you to handle this on your own so you're stuck with me raising this baby with you!"

The hallway is silent as the two girls stare each other down.

"You guys know this is a fake baby right?" Zari says. Amaya smacks her lightly on the arm for getting involved.

Sara wordlessly grabs the baby from Ava and moves to sit at one of the tables in the center quad of their school, leaving her friends standing near the lockers.

"Let's hurry and make this schedule. I want to spend at least some of my free period doing something fun."

Ava sits down and pulls out a dark blue notebook. 

"Good. Okay, so I have softball seventh period and practice from 3:30 to 4:45 every day after school, which means that I can't watch the baby those times. I'm also busy most Saturday mornings because we always have Saturday games. What about you?" Ava says, writing down the information on the paper for Sara.

"I have cross country first period so you'll have to take the baby then. I also have practice from 2:30 to 3:30, but I can get out earlier so you don't have to rush to get to softball practice. I don't know when my cross country meets are yet but we can work around that when I get the schedule." 

"I'll definitely have the baby first period, while you're at practice, and when you have your meets and you'll definitely have it seventh period, while I'm at practice, and Saturday mornings." Ava recaps.

"Yeah, that's fine. Can we split the nights we have the baby? Like I'll do Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and some Sundays. You'll have him the other days." Sara asks, ready for the conversation to be over.

"As much as I'd love that, we can't."

Sara sighs, "Why not?"

"Well, if you were paying attention in class, Sara, you'd know that Mr. Hunter said that we have to spend as much time together to take care of the baby because it's a group project and we wants us to work together."

"Well, let's just say we did it together when he asks." Sara says, trying to get out of the mandatory time together it appears she'll have to spend with Ava. 

"Again, if you were listening in class, he said that the baby has some kind of tech that lets it differentiate between the two people that are supposed to take care of it so it'll log the time that we spend apart and the time we spent together and it has to be a 80-20 split. Which means that we have to spend like at least 20% of this project in each other's presence. Which is roughly like 28 hours a week." Ava explains.

"God, this project sucks already." Sara says, slamming her hand on the table and causing the baby, which had been silent up until then, to cry.

Ava stands, "Would you look at the time, I have to get to seventh period softball."

"Wait, what? You can't just leave me with the baby crying like this." Sara says, panic in her voice.

"Actually I can. You agreed to the part of the schedule that we set up so this is your quality time with your son." Ava mocks, grabbing her backpack and getting ready to leave.

The fake baby lets out a particularly loud scream and Sara flinches. 

Ava's smirk grows into a full blown smile as she calls over her shoulder, "Good luck with that." 

Sara flips her off.


End file.
